The Mating Rituals of Demon Butlers
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Sebastian had taken it for granted that Ciel was easy to read and anticipate, no matter his new status as a demon, he was stoic and sadistic. But when the butler's heat is triggered all bets are off as Sebastian involuntarily begins to signal his boss to sexually harrass him. seme!Ciel, uke!Sebastian. CielSeba.
1. Scent

Hello this is Simply Hopeless a.k.a., Assassin's Kiss wanting to put out a small fic to celebrate Valentine's Day. It just happened to be Kuroshitsuji, but it's my favorite anime/manga and there really are too little stories with Ciel as a seme. I just thought the concept of what would happen if Sebastian went into heat after Ciel was a demon seemed too amusing to pass. Hopefully people will like it enough to review, because I love comments about what people liked about the story and hopefully I will be getting out some more of my stories, including this one later this month.

**The Mating Rituals of Demon Butlers**

**Chapter One:** Scent

A tall and handsome butler with pale, glowing skin and garnet eyes was busy dusting the bookshelf in his master's study. He had recently lit the gas lamps, sensing the sun would set soon and after placating his young master with some new moon drop tea and the smallest of raspberry scones, he rolled up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt and started some serious dusting.

The warm glow of the lamp bathed his lithe form in warm hues even as he narrowed his eyes at the dust lurking out of reach in the shadows. He clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth in disapproval, miffed at himself at being unable to attend to this chore earlier when the sun was at its peak. But he had been caught off guard attending to other matters that had cropped up unexpectedly. So he had to make due with what he had on hand and quickly lit a gas lamp for himself to hold while he continued his task.

The pale butler was so absorbed in his task, occasionally pausing to remove a well maintained or dog-eared volume to run his feather duster over, that he was unable to sense his master's moving silently towards him until it was too late. One minute he was standing on the tip of his toes to put a particularly fat tome into its' rightful place on the shelf and the next he suddenly felt the presence of his master so closely behind him.

They weren't quite touching, but he could distinctively feel the heat radiating from the lanky, toned body behind him. His master, in fact, was so close that if the butler had inhaled too deeply or even sat rightfully back down on his feet instead of standing on tiptoe, then his back and derriere would be firmly and intimately pressed against his master's front. So he stilled, feather dusting hand seeking purchase against one of the shelves, head tilted to the side, his brow raised askance as he waited patiently for his master to request something of his person. Whether it was difficult or simple, he wouldn't be one hell of a butler if he couldn't rise to the occasion. But that still didn't mean he wasn't floored by his Master's next words.

"You smell sweet Sebastian. Have you been baking recently?" The question tickled the demon butler's ear as his employer's lips teasingly brushed against the outer shell of his left ear.

It took a while for the demon butler to process what his master asked of him because his master hadn't stopped at just breathing the request into his ear. Oh no, he buried his slim pale nose against the nape of his neck after he was finished. He took a healthy sniff, luxuriating in the scent that had drawn the young demon Lord from his wingback chair and across his expansive office. Apparently by the way his master tried to stifle a moan, he smelled heavenly.

"I haven't Bocchan. Besides, you would ruin your dinner if that was the case," Sebastian chided lightly, trying to bring some normalcy back into the awkward situation.

So far his master, Ciel Phantomhive, had handled the transition from human to demon pretty well. Sure he had been reluctant to say goodbye to his old acquaintances and the childhood home that he had grown up in, but the benefits of starting over far outweighed the negatives. Especially since he was no longer under the tight leash of the faux Queen of England or forced to wed his hyperactive cousin/fiancée Elizabeth, who both believed him dead.

However, Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finnian had become so loyally dedicated to the young master that upon discovering that their master had disappeared mysteriously, supposedly dead, they had hunted him down with Tanaka at the helm. It took a few years and a lot of misleads but when they found a taller, more mature version of their young master in a comfy, little, stately manor in New York, they swore their fealty towards him.

It hardly even deterred them much when Ciel brazenly dared to show his demonic new side. They had given pause, but nearly tripped over themselves to be the first to praise him for taking them in even with their sordid past. They even tried to give him back the money they had inherited after his supposed 'passing', declaring his presence more valuable to them than even their weight in gold. So his old staff remained. He had even garnered a new employee in the form of Snake, a demon they had rescued from a corrupt circus, so everything on the home front was nearly perfect.

Ciel had worked his way from the ground up, rebuilding himself with a little seed money he had stashed away for a rainy day. His business savvy that he had garnered from Sebastian and Tanaka drilling lessons into him, plus his natural talent that he inherited from his late father Vincent, helped as well. It also didn't hurt that he had one hell of a butler that had a silver tongue on him that could coax privileged information about the stock market in New York City so that he could invest wisely.

It had been six years of almost smooth sailing. Of everything and everyone acting normally and accepting their new situation. But it was all too clear that something was wrong because his Master Ciel had never been the touchy feely kind. He valued his personal space too much, giving into scowling and somewhat snarky retorts at those like Prince Soma, Alois and Elizabeth who crowded and tried to hug him. So when he stood so close to Sebastian now, his arms moving to wrap around the demon butlers tapered waist as if in a lovers' embrace, he didn't know how to conduct himself.

His blackened heart hammered quickly in his chest despite himself because of the charged tension that now surrounded them. If the bookcase wasn't in front of him he would have distanced himself before the young man could have even unconsciously thought to curl his arms around him, trapping him further. But when he was between a rock and a hard place with a demon that literally could make him do anything depending on his whim, all he could really do was lick his lips in anticipation and wait.

"New shampoo? Cologne? You smell too delicious for it not to be something different. It makes my mouth water just thinking about it," Ciel insisted, leaning forward, pressing himself firmly against his butler's backside. His right hand unfurled itself from around Sebastian's waist to grab at the older demon's hair, yanking it harshly back so that he could run his fanged teeth along the snow-white column of Sebastian's throat. It was almost as if he was pondering on taking a big, juicy bite, his raspberry scone with clotted crème barely satiating his hunger for long. Not since Sebastian had walked in with his tantalizing aroma, teasing his senses until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"B… Bocchan," Sebastian spoke out hesitantly, breath hitching slightly at the teasing feel of fanged teeth running along his jugular. He knew he should be moving. He should quickly turn the situation around, whip around and press his master into the bookcase in hopes that Ciel would somehow snap out of it. Maybe smack his head against the bookshelf so he would definitely snap out of it. But even though his head knew what to do, his body wasn't listening.

He was suddenly purring. He didn't realize he could make such a noise from deep within his throat. But apparently he could when his Master nipped and nuzzled at his neck. If that wasn't bad enough his treacherous body seemed to tremble and grind seductively back against the hardening object pressed against his derrière. It felt wrong on so many levels, but his body seemed to instinctively need this all of a sudden.

It no longer became that he was being forced to be held. He wanted to be held because it was the only thing keeping him in control. He needed his Master close, invading his space and driving him mad because without him close by he might burn up from the inside out. He was burning with a slow intensity that was getting hotter and hotter until he let out a whimpering moan that he barely managed to choke back.

His pale cheeks and limbs were suddenly flushed with the heat that raged deep within his body. He needed something, someone to cool him down. He needed his Master, his Ciel, to be balm to soothe his troubled mind and take his mind off the roaring inferno under his skin.

"Bo…Bocchan, I'm too hot. Make it stop. Cool me off," he began to babble, nearly losing grip of his gas lamp. He didn't like this feeling of not being in control. If he could growl at it, snap at it, even threaten this feeling he would, but all he could do was put his trust in the young human who had managed to weasel his way into his life.

"What do you need me to do Sebastian?"

"Put me out, cool me down," Sebastian. A sigh falling from his lips as fingers clumsily reached in front of him to unbutton his neatly tucked shirt. "More, more," he insisted even as his naked, exposed chest, met the cool air. He suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. Everything was too tight, too hot, too everything.

Ciel nipped the flesh right between Sebastian's shoulder blades, right where shoulder and neck met. A growl unfurled deep within his throat to show his displeasure until the trembling, gibbering butler stilled, his breath hitching. Ciel pulled away from the butler, forcing Sebastian to turn so he could calmly and carefully peeled away Sebastian's shirt with his cool hands. His face was stoic, even though his eyes were illuminated a demonic pink, his wings triggering from his back to form a protective, feathery halo around them as soon as Sebastian began to panic.

The demon butler looked in wonder, fascinated by the blood red feathers that became a muddier maroon color along the bottom. He had never seen them in full display before, not even when Ciel had let his demonic energy be known to Sebastian the first day. They were so beautiful and soothing that he found himself taking one deep, calming breath after another. His gaze locked on Ciel's stoic and mature face as he ran his cool hands along his neck before cupping his cheek, instinctively knowing what to do to cool him down.

"I should go," Sebastian said after a few minutes of this quiet ministration.

He felt embarrassed by the mere fact that he had lost control in front of his Master. It was deplorable. If it had been the small human Ciel that he had first contracted with instead of this tall, solemn nineteen-year-old demon than he would have handled the situation better. But if he was honest with himself Ciel hadn't been the only one who commented about his scent. The bumbling pervert Grell had prattled on and on about how heavenly his scent was and tried and failed to attack him. Even Snake told him while they were washing dishes that afternoon that Oscar thought he smelled particularly nice today.

Yet, what was it about his scent that could have triggered such an uncharacteristic and animalistic response in the usually cool-headed businessman? He didn't wear cologne and he hadn't changed his brand of cleaning products, so what could it… Damn.

"I really am sorry Bocchan, but as you can see I am fine now. Plus if you do not allow me to depart I will be unable to prepare your favorite dessert," Sebastian began briskly, all business now. He quickly buttoned his now wrinkled shirt, tucking the shirttails inside his shirt before bowing deeply from the waist in apology. He looked wearily at his Master, waiting for the animalistic creature to give his silent nod of approval before he swiftly left the room.

His brow beaded with sweat as he cursed himself for not realizing that his scent was clearly one sign of his heat triggering. He had taken it for granted that someone like Ciel would be unaffected because he didn't seemed perturbed when he had been human and his butler had gone into heat like he did every century. Sebastian usually rode it out if he was with a Master or Mistress, excusing himself for a week or two depending on the severity. But surrounded in a household that had two demons too many in his proximity, he doubted bunkering down in his room would help him ride out the storm.

Not if his heat had triggered prematurely, possibly in response to another demon in the house being in heat. He had to leave; he had to leave now, because if Ciel reacted like that over just his body oozing out pheromones, he didn't want to know how he'd react to the other symptoms sure to blossom in rapid succession.


	2. Horny Dilemma

Hello this is Simply Hopeless/Assassins's Kiss here. I am only one writer with a hell of a lot of names. If you don't see one of my names that I have listed on my profile on this story being posted then someone has stolen it. That would be really bad, bad, bad. I am sorry however that it took so long for me to update. I didn't know which symptom I wanted to write first. Then it kind of got stuck with me knowing how I wanted it to begin, but not necessarily how I wanted it to go forward. Either way it's done now, I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I vote Seme Ciel all the way. He was just born to subjugate… so enjoy. I'll try posting possible update times on my profile so look forward to that.

**Chapter Two:** Horny Dilemma

Sebastian woke up in the wee hours of the morning as he usually did. He was always the first to rise and the last to bed, making sure that none of the servants had caused unintentional mischief on his watch. His garnet gaze and unsmiling lips quickly left the foolish human servants scattering when he smelled even a whiff of their plot to 'help'.

The disaster of them making Bocchan's birthday breakfast, which resulted in the kitchen on fire, scolding hot coffee spilled and starling the young master awake; as well as a flock of sheep of all things wrecking havoc in the dining room, was not to be so easily forgotten by the butler. No, indeed it actually increased his hours on the prowl, after hours, to make sure that the servants were all 'tucked in' by Sebastian's patented method.

No matter how hard they struggled they could not get their limbs free. Not until the wee hours of the morning, after he had made himself presentable to the world and un-tucked them in their sleep.

Yes, he would do that and make his morning patrol around the estate to make sure that all his nasty little traps were set and that those stupid enough to come unwelcome were quickly disposed of. But before even that he would fetch a fresh saucer of milk and bring it down to the furry little darlings that lived next to the cellar door.

Sebastian should have woken up giddy at the mere thought of those furry little beauties with their pink, little padded paws with deadly sharp claws. They were such majestic creatures that a small smile would usually come unbidden to tug at one side of his lips. Except for today because today of all days he was smacked in the head with one hell of a headache.

His temples throbbed something awful and the little sleep that he was required to function properly as a demon servant, had been disturbed at every turn. He feared taking a midnight trip to the local demon's market in case they smelled his heat on him. Also any attempts at digesting the human remedy of 'aspirin' from the apothecary failed miserably because it still left him with a killer headache that pierced both sides of his temples and left him in a pretty foul mood.

It was so foul that as he forced himself up from bed, lips a thin line of derision, he barely took as meticulous of care getting ready. Sure he made sure his butler uniform was clean and freshly pressed. Had slid on the snowy white gloves over his contract and blackened fingernails. But he did little to his hair and didn't bother to even access his appearance in the mirror.

It was bad enough he had to be on his guard because of his Bocchan's sudden interest in him. He tried to keep his distance from Ciel unless it was absolutely necessary to be in the same room with him. Then he'd quickly perform the required tasked asked of him and if he was ever asked to stay, he would choose the farthest corner to stand in front of.

No, no, no one needed to see his temper flaring up unnecessarily. He could feel his demonic aura wreathing behind him, casting elongated shadows as it writhed menacingly above his raven head. He couldn't do much for that. But he tried his best to will his glowing pink eyes to turn their normal drying blood red. No, need to startle Finnian, Maylene and Bard back to the Old World. Not yet anyway.

Sebastian just let out a long suffering sigh and hoped to all the evil deities out there to give him the patience he would soon need to deal with this day. He moved quickly and purposely down the hall, his steps only paused every few steps to throw the curtains open in the hallway.

"Maybe a little fresh air," he pondered to himself as he poured the saucer of milk. He settled the empty glass bottles with the others and moved to the front door to leave for the milkman to pick up.

If they had wanted to, Ciel could have bought a few animals to live on the estate grounds. It was big enough out here in the country and some of their neighbors did have animals to make it more picturesque. But both Ciel and Sebastian had made a silent agreement to themselves that the smell of barn animals on a sweltering hot day was not worth fitting in. Especially if Finnian became a little too excited in his aftercare and broke one. Fresh meat, sure, but the mess and hassle were surely not worth it.

Empty glass milk bottles deposited on the front stairs, Sebastian carefully made his way down the stairs. The sky blushed purples and pinks before it lightened up to a powdery kind of blue as the sun slowly made its' ascend pass the rows of neatly clipped trees on the front lawn. He was satisfied that nothing seemed out of place yet, but apparently his hope for a somewhat managed day was crushed under the high heeled red boot of one Grell Sutcliff.

"Sebby you must come run away with me. Ciel isn't wor—" He barely finished as Sebastian's demonic aura seemed to darken the once lightened sky. Birds quickly flew away and rabbits dashed sensing the danger that the redhead had just realized he had stumbled into.

"Sebby-chan don't be like that. I really like your look. It really looks sexy and y… you wouldn't hurt a lady would you?!" the shinigami babbled in panic as he stumbled backwards.

Sebastian barely realized that the squirming thing had stepped into the saucer of milk meant for the kittens until he had a hand on him. He blinked in surprise at the clear sound of something shattering. It felt like a gunshot to his non-existent soul as he looked in dismay that his favorite saucer with the painted kittens that he used to feed the cats was now broken under Grell's treacherous heel. The milk soaked was quickly being soaked into the ground, useless to the kittens who probably slept unaware to their lack of a meal.

"Sebby-chan, no, NO, PLEASE BE GENTLE!" screeched Grell as Sebastian converged on him like an angry storm cloud. His screams pierced the morning air, rending it in two as the raven haired fiend took sick pleasure in ripping out every lash strand of violently red hair on the shinigami's head. He pulled them in strands, he yanked them in clumps. Pain stabbed between his eyes at the continuing sobbing screams until he stuffed a clump of hair successfully into Grell's mouth to shut him up.

"Now lay still and take your medicine," Sebastian purred dangerously, teeth gleaming oh, so pearly white.

"Seriously Sebastian, you are playing with that filth this early in the morning? What do I pay you for anyways," came the commanding droll voice of his master. Ciel stepped down the front steps on slippered feet. His nightgown, which hung low to his ankles, swayed a little in the morning breeze as the unperturbed demon master made his way to the trouble at hand.

"Bocchan you are usually not up at this time," Sebastian said a bit sullenly. He stood up from his somewhat crouched position. Grell long since fainted after being snatched halfway bald. Drool and hair fibers dribbled out of his mouth from where Sebastian had so violently stuffed a clump of hair inside.

"I am usually not used to being awaken to the screams of a babbling idiot. It sounded like you were slaughtering a pig," Ciel said in contempt. He brought his handkerchief with him to cover his delicate nose against the stench of what appeared to be Grell wetting himself from fear of the imposing demon.

"My apologies Bocchan," Sebastian said with a deep bow. "Just let me dispose of this nuisance and I will fix breakfast right away," the butler said trying to sound pleasing even in his pain. He purposely stepped on Grell's fallen glasses, taking sick pleasure in the loud crunch it made under his shoe.

"You're a mess Sebastian. Such a disgrace to your uniform," Ciel suddenly purred out, coming a bit too close to the irritable demon. The slightly shorter male gave Sebastian a measuring look, circling him as if he was prey. His countenance seemed dismissive of the throbbing demon aura; he even offered it a wry smile. His naked hand reaching out to touch it experimentally just to see it and the butler it was attached to letting out a full-body shutter.

"I should strip you of your pants and loincloth until you are bare and flog you properly until you are flushed and bleeding? How does that sound? Would that make you understand the importance of disturbing my slumber and soiling my uniform with grass stains? You even changed your appearance without my permission, you filthy thing. Answer me Sebastian," he growled out when the butler stood their dumbstruck.

Sebastian had no words. He was quite the fiendish silver tongue; but the idea of this willowy demon of just nineteen human years stripping him of his clothes and flogging him was arousing to say the least. He could feel himself instinctively hardening, his fine white teeth biting down on a needy moan.

He didn't want this. He really didn't want this. But he needed it down to the very marrow of his bones. Who knew that it took the right hand to touch his demon aura like that? Fuck he wished Ciel would stroked it, stroked him. It made no difference. He needed someone to overpower him and take him in hand. He was delirious with the need that pushed even through his earlier pain.

"Such as bad, bad, servant," Ciel hissed out griping Sebastian's chin between his delicate fingers. "When I give you an order you obey. No questions asked. Just obey. That's how we work. No more distancing yourself from me, no more beating up shinigami at wee hours of the morning. Not unless I tell you to. Now get on your knees and bark like the dog you are. Earn my forgiveness," he said, his smile devilishly sweet.

"Wh… What?" Sebastian said in astonishment. He blinked owlishly at his master, unable to believe the sheer insolence. Did this teen not know of the reputation that he carried in the demon world? He was the destroyer of souls, favored by the dark prince himself. But of course Ciel Phatomhive didn't care a whit about anything further than himself and his own ambitions. If he only knew the young demon would be shaking in his slippered shoes instead of placing those hands on his narrow hips and looking down at him as if the taller fiend should be lucky the teen was in a somewhat forgiving mood.

The servants would be up soon enough. Finnian more than likely would have to pry the others out of the bed since his inhuman strength would afford him the ability to get free from the bed if necessary. All four, Finnian, Maylene, Bard and Tanaka would soon be overrunning their home and maybe come out to see the sorry sight of Sebastian on his knees in sweet subjugation.

He shivered in anticipation, despite himself. His tongue quickly ran to moisten his bottom lip as he fell to his knees without further thought. His head bowed low, fringes that needed badly to be clipped, covering his eyes as he let out a loathsome bark. His pale ears flushed pink at the first bark of laughter as Ciel reveled in pleasure at Sebastian's discomfort.

"Louder you cur, I want you to mean it. I want you to know to your very soul you belong to me." He purred this out playfully even as he grounded his slippered foot into the bare hand without the contract into the ground. His fingers even moved to lace through Sebastian's hair, gathering it lovingly up before yanking his head back at an awkward angle so that Ceil's laughing eyes could watch the displeasure flashing in those garnet orbs.

"Wo… Woof, WOOF!" he barked, his necked in pain too by the sudden wrench of his head. He bared his sharp fanged teeth only for him to choke out a sobbing moan as Ciel's fingers ran soothingly around his temples.

"You look so pretty when you know your place. Your subjugation pleases me so much," Ciel soothed just as calming as those fingers combing through his hair. The tips kneading and soothing the edges of his headache, tamping it down more thoroughly then he could have managed on his own.

He felt so pliant, so malleable sitting on the grass, his raven head resting for the most part on his master's thigh. He occasionally let out a bark just to hear the delighted peals of Ciel's laughter and a particular good scratch by his ears. He didn't even know how long he knelt there in contentment, smile serene, eyes closed until someone called his name and stiffened his form.

"S… Se… Sebastian? What are you doing out here with Bocchan? We have been looking for you everywhere. Bard had decided to make breakfast again but… waaahhh it wasn't our fault," Finnian babbled with Maylene wringing her hands as she came to trot down the stairs with the blonde.

"It appears that we are on the horns of a dilemma here," Ciel chuckled in amusement to an inside joke. He stepped away from his servant, silently bidding him to stand and take care of the situation. "I don't mean just whatever hell Bard has sure to have created in the kitchen. You're downright horny this morning," he said nonchalantly. His smile was well in place as he bypassed his flustered butler and the others to go back into his manor and hopefully catch a few winks of sleep in a secure part of the house.

"Uwahh Sebastian, when did you grow horns? Is Bocchan going to have some soon when he's older?" Maylene explained appraisingly as she adjusted her glasses to see the handsome set of ebony horns that curled majestically from both sides of his temples.

Then everything seemed to click in place just like that. Why he had a monstrous headache and why only Ciel's words and touch could soothe the tempest that broiled deep within him. It was that damn heat again. That damn heat that had given him horns that must have come out of his forehead overnight and left his head throbbing in the aftermath.

Yes, indeed he was on the horns of a dilemma because how the hell was he going to hide these? His mood soured once more as he fingered his horns. Then looking down on the barely conscious Grell and he smirked. He could at least finish off the morning by making sure the red-haired shinigami had a worse headache than he did. His bare fingers already clenching open and close in anticipation as he yanked some more hair out in glee. The others quickly retreating for cover.


End file.
